


Fast Learner

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean runs in to Krissy after not seeing her for years, seeing her in a completely different light than before.





	Fast Learner

It had been a while. Quite a while, Dean realized, when he saw her sitting there at the bar.  Last time he saw her, she’d just been a kid.  Now, he knew, she probably didn’t even need to use a fake ID here.

Damn he was getting old.

He was almost glad that Sam hadn’t come along for this hunt, knowing that she’d be friendlier if it was just the two of them.  He mentally scolded himself at that thought, shaking his head before sliding onto the barstool next to her.

“Not interested…” Krissy said with a roll of her eyes, an automatic response that she had probably had to say too many times.  She said it without even looking his way, taking a swig of her whiskey, and Dean chuckled.  She obviously recognized his laugh, because she turned toward him then, putting her drink down and throwing her arms around his neck.  “Dean!” she squealed in his ear as he hugged her back, taking a deep breath of her fruity shampoo.

“Hey kiddo,” he replied, a smile on his lips.  He really was happy to see her.

“’m not a kid anymore, Dean,” she retorted, raising her glass.  “No fake IDs for this lady no more!”

With that, she knocked back what was left in her glass, waving at the bartender for two more. Dean watched as she leaned against the bar, pushing up her breasts just enough that the bartender would be fully concentrated on her.  

A surge of something flared up inside of Dean – jealousy? anger? annoyance?  Once again, Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts, nodding a thank you to the bartender when he brought their drinks over.  The guy winked at Krissy to which she giggled right back, and before Dean knew it he’d grabbed her arm and was leading her to a booth in the back of the bar.

“Dude, you’re totally killing my game,” Krissy whined, but she let Dean lead her into a booth.  It was a small, round one, so they ended up sitting next to each other, able to see the room in front of them.  

Dean scoffed before taking a sip of his whiskey.  “Yeah, like you’ve got game,” he replied, rolling his eyes.

Dean noticed immediately when Krissy went silent, eyes looking down at the table instead of lit up with happiness at seeing him like they’d been moments before.  His brow furrowed in confusion, thinking back to what he said to see what had upset her.   _Like you’ve got game_.  That’s what he’d said.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up, wondering if what he was thinking was true.  He nudged her shoulder, soft smile on his face.  “I didn’t mean anything by it,” was all he said, hoping that if he was right or wrong, that would be the right thing to say to apologize.

Krissy sighed, taking a long swig of her whiskey.  Her eyes scanned the room, seeing all of the flirty, happy people surrounding her. “Not your fault I’m still a virgin. Well, I mean, with Aiden it totally was your fault, but you were just being you.”

Dean thought back to his comments way back then, what had to be five years ago now, and the way Krissy had kissed him on the cheek before he left.  He gulped, knowing what that had meant to him when he only saw Krissy as a kid, and how that situation would be different today and now.

He side-eyed her discreetly, noticing how her babyface had gone away, slender cheekbones making her look much older.  She was fit, obviously still hunting, but tonight was dressed up a bit to make sure she could get drinks.  Her tight jeans and tank top hugged her curves just right –

Dean had to stop there, blood already running south.  She had to be, what?  20 years younger than him?  Since when did he start robbing the cradle – she could be his daughter, easy.

He quickly knocked back his whiskey, downing it all in one gulp.  He could feel Krissy’s eyes on him, surely questioning him, but he couldn’t turn back to look at her.  He was sure just one look would be the end.

“Dean?” Krissy said softly, trying to get his attention again.  He closed his eyes, willing his brain to go back to a safe-zone of  _not_  thinking about Krissy that way.  Her hand found its way to his arm, squeezing gently. “Dean?” she repeated, making him take a deep breath before looking at her.

The fondness and trust he found in her eyes as she looked at him took his breath away.  To her, at least in this moment, it seemed as if he was the only one in the room.  “You alright?” she asked, once their eyes met.

Dean looked from her eyes to her lips, breathing heavy.  In his peripherals, he could see the curves of her body, her hair tucked back in a manageable ponytail, one that he could easily grab a hold of, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in the silence.

Dean looked away, sure that he was going crazy.  Surely she could tell what was running through his mind.  Surely she thought of him as a creepy old man, checking her out now that she was of age.

At least, that’s what Dean thought Krissy should be thinking…but then he felt her other hand on his leg.  “Dean,” she said with a bit more authority.  His eyes looked down to see her short, manicured nails grasping at his thigh.  “It’s okay.”

Those two words had Dean’s head snapping up, meeting her eyes again.  She gave him a small smile, shy but trying to push through.  “Dean, you always looked out for me, took care of me. Well, now I’m all grown up and don’t need someone looking out for me anymore, but I sure as hell need someone to take care of me.  Show me the ropes, make sure I don’t make a fool of myself.”

Krissy leaned in closer, breathing the same air as Dean.  “Want to help a girl out, Dean?”

Dean’s brain couldn’t function, so many thoughts bouncing back and forth, fighting with each other over this situation.  It didn’t help that there was too much blood down south at this point, his little brain wanting to take control.  Dean watched Krissy’s face, searching for any hesitation or doubt hidden there, but he found none.  One final glance to her lips had him biting down on his own, a subconscious trick that he knew would have her melting.

It worked, as a soft sigh left her mouth, and Dean leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own.

Immediately Krissy’s hand tightened on Dean’s leg, the other one moving from his arm to the back of his neck.  Dean’s hands found their way to her hip and cheek as his tongue asked for entrance to her mouth.  She pulled away just slightly at that, making Dean open his eyes to see the shock on her face.

“I don’t –“ Krissy started, but Dean shook his head.

“It’s okay.  Let’s get out of here and I’ll show you what to do.”

Krissy nodded, both of them sliding from the booth as Dean threw down money to cover their drinks. He offered her his hand and let their fingers tangle together as she put her small one in his.  With confidence, Dean led Krissy out of the bar, opening the passenger door of the Impala for her and closing it once she’d climbed in.

As he walked around the front of his Baby, his mind was racing.  Was he really doing this?  She was completely new at everything – did that make it wrong?  Or did that just make it  _so incredibly right_?

By the time Dean got to his door, he’d come to a decision.  He would show Krissy everything she should expect from a man, give her everything she deserved from a first time.  Hell, he was Dean Winchester.  He could teach her anything she wanted to know.

Dean quickly drove Krissy to his motel, offering his hand once more as they walked to his room. Krissy’s spunky attitude was seeping back into her body, confidence apparently boosted by Dean’s willingness to take her home with him.  He was glad – he didn’t want her to be a quiet, shy virgin for him.  

When they got in the room, door locked behind them, Dean backed Krissy up to the door.  “Let me take the lead, sweetheart,” he murmured against her lips.  His hands grabbed her face, tilting her head slightly.  “Just follow me, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Krissy nodded, a minute movement but Dean was close enough to catch it.  With permission granted, Dean’s lips pressed against hers again, kissing her slowly.  He sucked her bottom lip in between his own, giving it attention before changing angles and kissing her soundly again.  Once her body had relaxed, Dean’s tongue swiped against her mouth, and this time she opened up willingly.  

Without any hurry, Dean’s tongue explored her mouth, dancing with her own.  His hands guided her face to gently change angles every few moments, backing off sometimes to let them breathe.  After a few minutes of kissing, his hands let go of their hold, wanting to see if she could handle herself.

Krissy took that opportunity to flip their positions, Dean now with his back against the door.  He let her lead – her tongue delving into his mouth just as he’d done with her.  She’d learned well, and Dean smiled against her mouth.

After enough kissing, Dean’s hard on pressing uncomfortably against his zipper, he pushed her away. “Lesson one, passed with flying colors.”

They smiled at each other, Dean feeling like a teenager again with the way that Krissy was looking at him.  “Time for lesson two, teacher,” Krissy quipped, glancing over her shoulder to the bed. “What’s next?”

The way she bit her lip when she looked back at him had Dean pulsing in his jeans, but he wanted to make sure she was completely comfortable with everything before it happened. “Well, I guess that’s up to you. I’ll help you learn anything you want,” Dean slid his fingers into Krissy’s hair, massaging her scalp gently as he pressed a couple kisses to her neck, “just tell me what you want.”

Krissy groaned at Dean’s words and his mouth on her, pulling him flush against her body.  When she felt his hard on against her stomach, she knew exactly what she wanted.  “I want to suck your cock,” she answered with a shift of her hips.  Dean groaned in response, mind reeling.

He pulled back so that he could look into her eyes, one hand still in her hair.  “You sure?” he asked, genuinely wanting to check.

Krissy nodded, “Yes I’m sure,” coming from her lips.  With that, Dean pulled her back in for a kiss, walking them backward to the bed. He turned them around so that he could sit on the edge, pulling Krissy close to him between his legs.  Once he was settled, he ended the kiss.  

“There are a few positions, but some will be more comfortable.  Would you like to be on your knees, or lay on the bed with me?” Dean wanted to make sure Krissy was as comfortable as possible, and he knew she’d appreciate the straight-forward explanations.

She thought for a moment before deciding.  “I’ll be fine on my knees,” she said, kneeling right where she was.  “Here okay?”

Dean could hear the tease in her voice so he grinned, meeting her for a kiss.  His hands moved to undo his pants, but she pushed them away. “I got this,” she said sweetly, undoing his jeans and sliding them down with his help.  They got stuck on his shoes, so she blushed as she leaned down to untie his shoes, her face inches away from his hard erection in his boxers. A few minutes of fumbling later had Dean in his undershirt and boxers, Krissy on her knees in front of him.

His comforting hand went back to her hair.  “You go as fast or slow as you want, and I’ll tell you what’s good or bad, yeah?”

Krissy nodded, wide eyes looking up at Dean for a moment more before she reached for his boxers, sliding them down his legs and freeing his erection.  It bobbed upward, Dean sighing automatically at the lack of constraint.  

Krissy adjusted her weight before reaching out with one hand, wrapping her fingers around Dean’s shaft. Her eyes flicked up to Dean’s face, seeing that he was watching her closely, before she looked back down at his cock.  Deciding to go for trial and error, she slid her hand up the velvety shaft, feeling as the skin moved a bit with her fingers.  When she neared the tip, she pumped her hand downward, squeezing a bit.

“Squeezing is good, sweetheart, just not too hard,” Dean guided her, and Krissy nodded, making a mental note.  She pumped him again, adjusting the pressure a bit and gaining speed.  Dean made a hissing noise through his teeth, which she assumed was a good thing.

Carefully, Krissy paused near the tip, letting her thumb sweep up and slide the drop of pre-come around in Dean’s slit.  Dean gasped, and her eyes jumped to his face.  “’s good,” he said.  “Just sensitive.  You’re doing great.”

Krissy grinned to herself, glad that she was giving Dean pleasure.  Still teasing his helmet with her thumb, Krissy brought her other hand to the base of his cock, squeezing gently there as she started pumping her hand over his cockhead.  Dean groaned, giving her even more confidence.

When she had done that for a minute or so, Krissy let her bottom hand fall to Dean’s sac, feeling the weight of his balls before massaging gently.  The pumps of her other hand moved to include the rest of Dean’s shaft that she’d abandoned, and she decided to take it a step further.

Very slowly, Krissy leaned in, her tongue leaving her mouth to lick along Dean’s slit.  Dean made a strangled noise in his throat, so she wrapped her lips around his helmet and sucked.

Immediately Dean’s right hand moved to the back of Krissy’s head, loosely holding her ponytail like he had imagined doing before.  He didn’t do anything but keep his hand there, but she found herself wanting him to use her mouth.  

As she continued to roll his balls in her hand carefully, Krissy took a deep breath and slid him into her mouth, feeling the weight of him on her tongue.  She wasn’t quite sure what to do, but luckily Dean recognized her hesitation.

“Don’t suck too hard, use your tongue for pressure.  When it hits the back of your throat, be careful about your gag reflex.  I don’t expect you to deep throat your first time. Just keep the teeth clear, okay sweetheart?”

Krissy hummed instead of responding verbally, following Dean’s instructions.  She bobbed her head backward, letting him pop from her mouth and tonguing his slit before sliding him in further, nearing the back of her throat. Her other hands worked the part of him that she couldn’t reach with her mouth, but he seemed to be fine with that.

In just a few minutes, Krissy had gotten a rhythm down.  She found that sliding the tip of his cock along the roof of her mouth made Dean twitch, and a combination of that and squeezing his balls gently had his hips jerking.  There was saliva pooling at the edges of her mouth, but she just used that to make it easier to pump the rest of his erection with her hand.  Dean hadn’t needed to give her any more instruction, so she assumed she was doing well.

In fact, she knew she was when Dean’s hand tightened on her ponytail.  “If you keep going, I’m going to come.  Not sure if you want that in your mouth or not, sweetheart.”

Krissy kept bobbing for a moment, thinking about it before making a decision.  She released him, looking up at his face sweetly.  “I want you to come on my face, Dean.”

Dean let out a beautiful groan, seeing how serious she was before he nodded.  He took himself in hand, letting her watch exactly how he touched himself.  She stayed kneeling between his legs, listening to his grunts so she would know when he was coming.  

“Fu- Krissy!” Dean finally moaned, spurts of white come aimed at her cheeks.  Even with his head thrown back he was able to keep the come out of her eyes, letting her watch his body spasm in orgasm.  His hand slowed, letting hers take over as she milked him of the rest of his spunk.

Dean finally let his head fall forward, putting a hand over hers.  “Careful now, sensitive.”

Krissy giggled, letting his softening member go before she wiped a finger through the come on her cheek. She looked at it a minute before putting her finger in her mouth, tasting his saltiness.  “Hmm,” was her scientific response to the taste, shrugging.

Dean immediately reached for his underwear, cleaning her face off thoroughly.  “So what’s next, Dean?” she asked when he finished, using his knees as leverage to stand in front of him.  Her hands went to his face, kissing him soundly.  Dean responded by putting his hands on her hips, spinning them around so that she landed on the bed next to him, laying down.

“Well, if you’re still up for learning a few tricks,” he started, voice growling with arousal, “I’m going to return the favor and we’ll go from there.”

His hands were on the hem of her shirt and the button of her jeans, eyebrows raised in question. Krissy’s stomach twisted at the insinuation that Dean was going to make her feel just as good as she made him feel, and she found herself nodding enthusiastically.  Dean grinned before starting to undress her, determined to show her a very, very good time.


End file.
